Wireless Enabled Devices (WEDs) have seen increasingly widespread use in recent years as consumers have shown a growing interest in accessing content wirelessly. Consumers may use phones, tablets, laptops, and many other devices in a variety of environments and situations, and as the number of users may grow so may the challenges faced in providing a suitable service to each user.
Because of the widespread use of wireless enabled devices many businesses now offer access points at their locations. For example, coffee shops, such as Starbucks, may offer access points in order for customers to be able to connect to the internet. Businesses also offer applications that a user may use to obtain access to services, promotions, advertisements, purchases etc. For example a train station may offer an application that delivers train arrival and departure schedules to a user.
At times, parties may be unaware of information on promotions or services offered by a business. However, due to different business offering these access points an opportunity exist for these businesses to deliver specific information or content to the parties within range of the access points.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for dynamically delivering specific information or content to WEDs within the range of the access point.